


We Need Light In A Dark Place

by TrafalgarLaw



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-x, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarLaw/pseuds/TrafalgarLaw
Summary: Leonard "Leo" Snart lost his partner and fiance Mick Rory in a fire. He can't stop dreaming from it even after a long time later. But there are still the fights he needs to fight against the nazis on Earth X together with the freedom fighters. And there is a new man in his life, Ray Terrill. Leo wants a life with him. But it's complicated. And then there are the things which happened between his earth and Earth 1.





	1. The Day As You Died

It was early morning. The sun hasn’t come up yet. And a man woke up very fast and he sat up quickly before he stroke the cold sweat from his forehead. He was breathing a bit heavy and it needed a while until he knew exactly where he was again. Only to try to calm down again. But it wasn’t fast enough because there was someone who has noticed it and a sat up as well before he put a hand on the nacked shoulder from the other man. „Hey… it’s everything okay, Leo?“ He asked and even if he was still sleepy he was also worried. The man with the name Leo turned his head in the direction from the other man and put a soft smile on his lips. „Everything’s fine, Ray. You should sleep again.“ He only whispered before he placed a soft kiss on the lips from the younger man. Then he got up and was grabbing his cloth to get dressed before Ray even could say something. „I need to go tot he bathroom.“ Leo said before he left the room and was walking through another big and long room where some people were working on something and they seem really busy because they didn’t notice Leo how he was walking tot he bathroom. As the freedom fighter arrived the bathroom he closed the door behind him and leaned against it for a moment before he closed his eyes. Leo knew that he was a bit harsh to Ray and that the younger man was only worried because of him but he couldn’t tell him from his dreams and what actually happened or why he couldn’t barely sleep good at night. 

After Leonard took a deep breath he was walking over tot he sink and let some cold water ran over his hands before he was splashing it in his face. Only to get awake even a bit more. Leonard doesn’t want to sleep anymore tonight. A small sigh came from his lips as he was making his hands dry again. And in that momen he was looking at the pinky ring on his finger. It was a promise ring from someone who died before. And even if this happened for a very long time, Leo still couldn’t take it off. „Why did you do that, Mick?“ Leonard was talking to himself before he leaned against the sink and closed his eyes for a moment.

Flashback

It happened for more than one year. It was just those usually days on which one the underground fighters were thinking how they could defeat the nazis and destroy their newest weapon. It was rough like the last couple years were before as well. But Leonard Snart knew how to survive and he had someone on his side who gave him strength all the time. And who was putting a smile on his face. 

„Okay… we have to do something! We need to destroy them now! We can’t wait much longer! These fucking nazis become stronger every minute we don’t do anything!“ Leonard said while he got off from his couch and his eyes fell on a young man, General Schott. But he noticed that he was still not okay with the whole mission. „Okay fine. But you have window from like thirty minutes in that building! If you don’t find something you better come back or I’ll kick all your asses!“ Winn said and walked away. Leo was smiling a bit. He knew how that man could be and normally he doesn’t take orders. But from him it was different. Then Leo turned around and looked at the other freedom fighters who would come with him: „You have heard him! Let’s go!“ Then he looked into the dark eyes from someone before he was walking closer to him. „This one mission and then we need some time alone.“ He said to him before he took his hand. „Do you promise me that you won’t have an outburst in the meantime, Mick?“

The lips from an older man curled into a big smile before he kissed Leo. „I can’t promise everything but I will do my best, baby.“ He whispered against the lips from him before he stopped the kiss and made his way to the door. Leo followed him with his eyes and was smiling. Even in this dark times… this man could always make him happy. Then he followed Mick and the rest from the team without knowing that this kiss was the last one he shared with this man.

And at the beginning their plan were working to stop the machine with which one their enemies wanted to destroy the city. From an insider the whole team knew that they wanted to start with this city. But wanted to work on it to do the same with the whole world and rule over it at the end. But they didn’t want let that happen. But what they didn’t know… all what they did was only a trap because it was way to easy to stop it. Leonard was the only one who noticed it but he doesn’t want to say something. But he felt weird. Especially because Mick wanted to head inside the building again because he was thinking that he had forgotten something. No one was really worried because they knew that he was the strongest and could fight against every enemy who would come in his way. „I come with you!“ Leonard said anyway and made already a step forward. Mick was smiling in his direction before he touched the hand from the younger man. „Don’t be silly. I’m back before you can miss me.“ And their rings met each other for a second before Leonard was watching how Mick was going to the building. Even if the feeling in the stomach from the group-leader grew even more he turned around and wanted to walk away with the rest. A few were making jokes but everyone was ready in case some of their enemies would attack them out of a corner.

But that doesn’t happen. What happened was a big explosion which came from the building in which one Mick was running. Everyone turned around and no one saw that coming that they stand there for a couple second in shock. „Mick…“ Leonard whispered before he started to run. He wanted to go inside of this building and rescue his partner. For a moment he was hoping that he would be still alive even if this was more or less impossible after that kind of explosion. But after he made a few steps two of his teampartners grabbed his arms and were holding him back. Leonard couldn’t hear what they were saying because he was in shock and his ears were ringing at the moment. The last thing he could remember that there were tears which ran down his cheeks. It was the first time and the last time that the leader from the group was crying. Then everything gets black.

Flashback End

„Leo?“ A soft voice brought him back into the reality and he turned around. Only to see the worried look from Ray. „Hey. I’m fine.“ Leo said immediately while he came closer tot he younger man. But he stopped him before he could get too close to him. And while there was a questioning look in his eyes Ray starts smiling a bit. But it was more a sad smile. „You still think about him, right? Leo… please be honest. Am I only someone you can play with?“ Ray asked and there was a single tear in his eyes which one he tried to push back.

Leo opened his mouth. He was shocked because of this question. Of course he was still thinking about his fiance who died in this fire but Ray was also special for him. „Ray… no… of course not. You know what I feel for you is real…“ He said softly to him and wanted to take his hand. But he needed a bit longer to think about the question and how to answer that. But Ray understands it different and took his hand away before he left the bathroom immediately.

„Ray!“ Leo tried to stop his boyfriend but it wasn’t possible anymore. And he slammed the door before he was hitting the wall. Goddamnit why he couldn’t life with this man just happy. Ray was the best person for him and he was happy with him. Why it was so complicated. Only because he couldn’t get over Mick and because he was still in his mind. „But I love you, Ray! You are my anchor which let me go on…“ He whispered and also in the eyes from the freedom fighter appeared a single tear. What would he do without the younger man? That’s why he needed to talk to him again.


	2. Bad Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the second chapter took so long. But now here it is. I have too many ideas for this FF right now and I really want to write everything!
> 
> And I'm really sorry in case my english isn't perfect. It isn't my first language but it I do my best with it!
> 
> Now I hope that you all will enjoy the second chapter and I will do my best to upload the next chapter faster.

Chapter 2: Bad timing 

Ray doesn’t know why, but this was somehow hurting him even if he knew that it wasn’t easy with Leo. That he has still nightmares and that he was still thinking about his first love. And again he was wondering why he fell in love with a man like him. But it wasn’t the first time that he fell in love with the wrong man. Even if Ray doesn’t know if Leo was really the wrong. He did something to him what no one else could before. Especially since he came here on that earth and how complicated everything was. But right now… he needed a distraction. He needed to go out and just do something. That’s why his way leads him to General Schott who was already planning something with a team which should go out there. 

„General Schott, I want to join this mission!“ He said immediately to him and the other man showed that he wasn’t so happy about it. „You were already out there a couple hours ago, Terrill! You should sleep!“ Normally Ray wouldn’t say something else to Winn and just do what he was ordering him. But this time it was different. He needed out. The young man needed to get away from Leo to not think about this stuff what was between them. „I don’t need sleep. I need something to do, General! Let me join this mission!“ He said and his voice sounded strong and showed that he was ready for this even if he could see that the General still wasn’t so happy because of it and he doesn’t want to let him go anyway. But then he changed his mind and said: „Fine! Suit up and be ready in 5 minutes!“

Ray doesn’t let it happen that Winn was telling that twice to him and made his way in the dressing room to grab his cloth. He doesn’t notice that he got followed from someone and in the moment as he was closing his jacket he could hear a very familiar voice behind him: „What are you doing, Ray?“ He looked over his shoulder for a moment before he whispered: „How does it look like? I go on a date with the nazis! And I don’t let it happen that they will survive this.“ 

Leo could hear something in the voice from his lover what told him that he was hurt. And he understand him. But he couldn’t change the fact that he was still dreaming from everything what happened years ago and what let his heart broken back. „You have to believe me that I love you. Please let me come with you.“ He reached out a hand and wanted to touch the shoulder from the young man. But he moved away from it and was making his way to the door while he said: „I love you too, Leo. But I need something to do. And you should stay here. I can do it alone.“ The older man took a deep breath for a moment before he grabbed the hand from the younger man and turned him around that their eyes could meet each other. Words weren’t needed anymore because that would end in a discussion which they didn’t need right now. That’s why he placed a soft kiss on the lips from the young man and he put all the feelings in them what he felt for him. 

But this kiss doesn’t take for long. Even if Ray was enjoying the kiss he placed his hands on the strong chest from Leo and pushed him a bit away from him. And he was missing the lips already. But he needed some space right now and he will be back in a bit. Ray was smiling a bit before he said: „I love you, Leo. But I have to go. If you want… we… we talk when I will be back.“ If this older man would only know what he was feeling for him. „Please promise me to take care of you, baby.“ Leo whispered but Ray doesn’t gave him an answer. He wanted to do his best and he knew that Leo would know that. Then he turned around and left the room only to feel the eyes from him on his back what let him wish to turn around and kiss him again. Damn… Ray was addicted to this man and he actually doesn’t want to lose him even if it was so complicated between them both. Especially right now. 

But actually even if Ray wanted to have something to do he couldn’t get Leonard out of his mind even if he was forcing to do that. He needed a clear mind for this fight even if this should be a quick and easy one. 

„Hey…. Are you really sure that you can make it?“ Someone asked Ray because he noticed that he tried to be there but there was something what let his mind drift off. And even if the younger man was annoyed from this question he knew that everyone must trust each other on this battlefield. And he doesn’t want that someone else should be in trouble because of him. „Yes. I’m sure. I promise that I’m here!“ Ray said immediately and let it show that he really meant it. „Okay… then turn the light on, buddy.“ 

And Ray knew exactly what his friend was meaning with this words. He put his golden helmed on his head before he was spreading out his arms and started to hover over the ground a few meters until he let it happen that his whole body started to shine and that he was blinding their enemies. But he couldn’t do it for long. That’s why he was hoping that his crew was moving fast. And as he was checking it he saw that they were moving forward. To the battle and just a while later they fight were already starting in which one Ray was also helping and he was sending some light breams to the nazis and he was hitting them hard. 

„Yeah! Take this you freaking assholes!“ Ray yelled over to them and sounded very enthusiastic. But in that moment he could hear a very familiar voice in his ear: „Remember what I told you, Ray. Don’t be so optimistic as long as you know that your enemies can’t surprise you anymore with something or all your enemies are defeatet.“ It was the voice from Leo who only wanted to help him. But Ray wasn’t so happy about it and he closed only one second his eyes to stay calm. But in that second so much happened and Ray hadn’t even the time to say something. 

At first there was an explosion which one let Rays heart start beating a lot faster and then he was making a mistake. Instead of staying in the air and checking out the area what exactly was wrong and from where does this come from, Ray wanted to help his team somehow but since that explosion everything went wrong. The young man could send a beam with light to some nazis but there was something what he couldn’t see and found himself back in a net and he tried to get out o fit but he couldn’t use his powers. „What the hell?“ He was wondering himself before he noticed that he also couldn’t reach to General Schott or Leonard because his com was damaged.

A moment later Ray ended hard on the ground in this net but he doesn’t care that his body was hurting. He still wanted to get out of it and wouldn’t let it happen that the nazis would catch him without a fight. „Let me out of here!“ He said to the group of nazis which came closer to him and he showed that he was angry. But they didn’t care and were only laughing. 

„Finally we have one of their wonderboys in our hands. Our Fuhrer will be very pleased with us!“ And they started to laugh. On the inside Ray was very scared and he tried not to show it but he knew that he wasn’t very good with it. And before he could even say something or fight against it they did something what let happen that he passed out. And the last thought from Ray was that he was sorry and that he loved Leonard more than anyone else.


	3. Left Behind

Chapter 3: Left Behind

„Ray? Ray, answer me!“ Leonard said immediately because he couldn’t hear the voice from his boyfriend anymore and he was worried immeditaly. But the problem wasn’t only Ray… they hadn’t contact tot he rest from the team as well and that let also the General worry. „Shit! I hadn’t had let him go! He wasn’t ready for this!“ Leonard said and was slamming his hand on the table because he was pissed off more because of himself. He should’ve stopped him. But more… he shouldn’t had let him go after this kind of fight. That’s why he was so upset right now.

„He was ready for this since years. And you know that, Leo! He is a leader like you!“ Winn said to Leonard and his voice was hard. But Leo knew this already because he was the General and the man who was usally sending out the people for the battlefield. „I was more worried that Terrill wouldn’t be somewhere else with his mind after the fight you both had. And actually I didn’t want to sent him out! But it wasn’t something because of him. Something must’ve happened we hadn’t planned…. Leo! Where the hell do you think you are going!“

Leo got up from his seat and he was grabbing his leather jacket and his cold-gun. „Where does it looks like? I’m going to save him! I bring those bastards down and for my opinion we should’ve done this since a long while!“ He said and was actually more then pissed right now. Even if he has no idea what kind of weapons the nazis will have in their tower and even if he has no plan. And this also noticed Winn and he was stopping the older man immediately while he was grabbing his arm. Leo looked down on the hand and raised an eyebrow. „Do you really think that you can stop me, Schott?“ He asked and his voice sounded dangerous.

But Winn was never intimidated from the voice and the mood from the leader from the freedom fighters and he showed it while his look goes more serious and his grip a bit stronger. „Do you really think that you will help Ray with your action, Leonard? I know you love him and I know that you want to rescue him but I can see that you even have a plan for this. Just think for a moment! I don’t know you like that! But if you want to kill yourself like your fiance go and walk into the hands from Dark Arrow and Overgirl do it! But we all will wait here until the rest from the team comes back to tell us what happened!“ And after that rough speech from the General he let the arm from Leonard go and was going back to his table.

And Leo must admit that he was right. His heart was racing because he mentioned Mick in this speech and he was hating him right now but he gave him only the fact what happened as Mick was doing something what wasn’t planned. And dying wasn’t his plan right now. The only thing what he wanted was being together with Ray again. But without a plan… it wouldn’t be him because he always has one. Leo closed his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath before he turned around and left the room. But not to leave the place from the freedom fighters… he disappeared in the bedroom to think about everything. And to be alone for a while until the team would come back. Damn… the leader from the rebels had never thought that he would love someone that much like he did for Ray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the meantime Ray got woken up very roughly and he looked around while he was scared. But only the first moment. Then he pushed the fear away as he could see where he was… in the tower from the Nazis. „What do you want from me?“ Ray started and he was pulling on the ropes which were tieing him up on the chair. „If you don’t let me go you will regret it!“ He add and focused on his powers but he couldn’t get to them and was wondering what was going on. And because of his confused look on his face there was a laughing. Not from just a nazis. It was the leader from them. What was his name? Everyone was calling them the Fuhrer but from Leo Ray knew that his real name was Oliver Queen.

„Oh it’s so much fun watching how you try to free yourself, kid. What was your name again?“ Oliver asked and was pretending to think. But then he gave a wave of his hand and shook with his head. „Nevermind. I don’t care anyway. But before we decide what we will do to you… this little advice around your neck is helping us to control over your powers. Then how it seems you are a little wonderboy… or should i better say lightboy?“ Oliver started laughing and the guys next to him were doing this too. „How about you tell us a little secret. From where does all the powers come from, from all your little rebels?“ He was curious and came now a bit closer to the younger man before he leaned down to him.

Ray could smell his breath and he wanted to turn his head away but the ring around his neck doesn’t make it so much possible. „I have no idea what you are talking about. I was born with this!“ He said and he wasn’t even lying. But Ray knew from a few freedom fighters which had special powers and a few oft hem got catched and they never had the chance to rescue them. Now the young man was scarred that this was going to happen with him before he would meet Leo again. Before he could tell him how sorry he felt because of all this.

„Apparently this kid thinks about someone right now and the poor girl won’t see him again.“ Someone else said before he laughed. It was Tommy, the best friend from this guy who was calling himself the Fuhrer. The rebels knew a lot about some oft he nazis, especially about the people who were more the leaders. But how it seems they didn’t know about the relationship between him and Leo. „You know what? From the earth I come from the nazis are all dead! And you all will have the same fate!“ Ray said immediately and tried to cover up his fear right now. He was never good with it since he came on Earth-X by accident. But he was doing his best.

Oliver started to laugh. But before he or one of the other nazis could say something the door slammed open and a young woman ran inside. She was breathless and started to say something from freedom fighters in the building and that they were on the way and that someone needs to stop them. The Fuhrer clenched his teeth and showed that he was angry. „They are always on places where we don’t need them these motherfuckers! What are you waiting for? Killed them!“ He said and made his way out of the room as well. 

Just two nazis were still standing in the room which were watching over Ray. But he doesn’t care about them because he was only looking at the young woman which was still standing in the room. Ray never met her before. But he saw pictures from her. It was Lisa… the sister from Leonard who was still with the nazis because the freedom fighters and herself couldn’t find a way out for her because there was too much reasons why she was still there. Ray was looking at her and was telling her with his eyes that she shouldn’t be here. But the dark-haired woman was stubborn and she came a bit closer to him. Of course the Nazis wanted to stop her. But she doesn’t let it happen and within a minute she knocked them out before she opened the ropes to free Ray.

„Lisa, what are you doing here?“ Ray asked immediately and was rubbing his wrists to get a feeling in them again and he noticed her surprised look that he knew her name. „Long story. But Leo is talking about you a lot.“ He whispered and must swallow hard as he was saying the name from the leader of the freedom fighters. „He is talking about me with you all?“ She asked and for the first time since he saw her a smile appeared on her lips which looked like that she was glad that his brother hasn’t forgotten her in all those years. „Well… not with all of the rebels. Just… with… me… his boyfriend.“ He wanted to show her that he was kind of family and the eyes from Lisa goes wide as he said that.

„We have to hurry. They will be back soon when they notice that I lied and there isn’t any rebel in the building!“ She said and her breathing goes a bit faster before she started to run. Ray followed her immediately and doesn’t let it happen that she needs to tell her that twice. He wanted to leave this building and go back. But he wanted to take Lisa with him even if there was something telling him that she wouldn’t come with him. The young freedom fighter wanted to know her story. But they hadn’t a lot of time for this. 

But both didn’t came very far because they got stopped soon and they tried to hide immediately. „How should we come away from this place if they are everywhere?“ Lisa asked and was breathless right now.

Ray was looking around. He doesn’t want to give up. Not now. Then he could see a window close to them both and he put one hand on the shoulder from Lisa before he said: „I have a plan but… you need to get this thing from my neck.“ Ray wanted to get them both out of this building. And that as fast as possible. And the young woman wanted that too. That’s why she was leading her already shaking hands tot he ring around the neck from Ray which was pressing away his powers.

But even before her fingers could touch the metal a light beam was hitting the hand from Lisa and was hurting her and she started to scream immediately. „Lisa…“ Came from Ray and as he noticed from where or better from who this attack came from he moved forward and was protecting the young woman with his life. „Overgirl…“ Ray add and his look goes more serious while there was also hate in his voice. 

But Overgirl doesn’t care about that. She came closer with arms crossed over her chest. „How it seems you have a little helper. But that whore won’t help you. Your husband should better take care of you and show where your place is…“ She said and her voice was cold and doesn’t even care about the whiny sounds which came from Lisa. „And you want to protect her? You need someone else who is protecting you because your way goes straight to the concentration camps! We will see for how long you will survive there…“

Rays heart seemed to stop in that moment. And he hadn’t even any idea what to say about that. Of course Overgirl had heard everything with her super hearing. Why he was so stupid right now? „You won’t do that! The freedom fighters will all kill you!“ Ray said and was still trying to protect Lisa like a big brother but he couldn’t do anything as a few strong nazis came and were beating him and the last thing what he saw was how two other guys were bringing Lisa away. Then everything goes black and he passed out.


	4. The Rescue Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... what comes out when your brain starts working in the middle of the night, even if you want to write it a lot earlier in the evening? This chapter comes out!
> 
> Actually I'm not happy with it and maybe I will work on it again in some time. 
> 
> But I hope you will like it!

Chapter 4: The Rescue Plan

When the rest of the group came back in the bunker they looked like very harassed and wrecked and Leo came to them immediately even if he should know better not to push them for anything. That he needed to let them arrive there and take a deep breath. At least he was saying that always to Winn when he needed to know something very quickly and they were in this situation. Because Leo was more or less the phsychatrist from the freedom fighters as well and the first person with who they could talk to because of his kind and understanding heart. And because he was always great to find the right words and also solution for a situation. But now it was different. Leo needed to know where Ray was because he couldn’t see him and he was approaching one of the fighters who looked a lot better then the rest.

„He… They… they took Ray with them. They… catched him in a net and apparently there was something in it which push his powers away. And… we… we couldn’t do anything as the Nazis took him with them…“ He said before he was walking over to a chair and Leo let this happen because he was in shock now. „Do you want to tell me now that the Nazis have him?“ He asked and his heart was racing because he was already imagine so many things what they would do to his boyfriend… especially if they would find out that Ray is actually gay. And in that moment he wanted to get him out of there… even if he still didn’t have a plan and he knew that they needed one. And a lot more informations. 

„That can’t be true!“ Leo almost yelled and he was slamming his hand on the table. And again he gave himself the fault that Ray left. „Leo! We will get him out of wherever he is! As soon as we know everything and you have a plan he will be safe!“ Winn said and his voice sounded very serious and he showed that he didn’t wanted any arguments with his best fighter. „If you go to them, then they will have everything what they always wanted! Leo…“ 

But Leo stopped Winn from talking while he turned around and walked away from him. He has understood everything. Even if it was hard for him. But now he was realizing something… he loved Ray… more then anything else and he doesn’t want to lose him. He couldn’t lose him because the younger man was like an anchor for him to calm him down. And he doesn’t want to think to continue this without him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It needed a couple days after the freedom fighters got informations about what happened to Ray. Between some oft he refugees, the people the fighters were protecting, there was already the rumor that Ray was already dead. But Leonard doesn’t want to believe that. He wanted to believe that his boyfriend was a fighter and that no one could kill him so easily. But as they found out that Ray was in one of the concentration camps there was a very tensed atmosphere in the group from the freedom fighters. And Leo was wondering from where they found out that he was gay. 

Of course he wanted to get him out of there immediately but there wasn’t even any plan how he could do this without that he, Ray or the team doesn’t get killed because it was nearly impossible to rescue people out of the concentration camps. But Leo doesn’t want to give up. His love for Ray was way too big as this would even happen. It was his fault that this had happened and now he wanted to make it right somehow again. „We get him out of there! I work on a plan! But we don’t let Ray die in this camp!“ Leo said to everyone and his voice was loud enough and also very serious. And he could see in their eyes that everyone understood him clearly and even if General Schott had something on his lips, he doesn’t say anything. Then the leader from the freedom fighters turned around and left right into one of the bedrooms to figure out a plan and no one was stopping him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couple days Leo hasn’t slept much. He was taking all the hours to figure out something. But his mind was always drifting back to Ray and he couldn’t get his usually smile and positivity out of his mind. Two feature from him why he fell on love with Ray. And he took a deep breath while he was ruffling through his short hair with his long and skinny fingers. Even if the younger man wasn’t in the bunker since so long anymore, Leo could still smell his scent. „I miss you, baby. But I’m going to save you soon! Don’t give up the hope…“ Leo whispered more to himself and looked on the ceiling while he was playing with the ring on his finger.

His heart was racing right in that moment as there was a thought in his mind. He wasn’t thinking about Mick so much anymore. There were only the dreams. „And because of this I let all this happen…“ He mumbled more to himself before he made a decission and he grabbed some paper and a pen before he was actually thinking about the words which one he had in his head for a moment again. Then he started to write:

My dear Ray,

if you read this, I may won’t be here to tell you all that in person. But I need to write all of this down what I have in my mind an what is very important that you know this.

Ray, you came in my life in that moment when I was broken… when I lost someone… the love of my life. And there was so much darkness in my life. But then there was a skinny young man who was on the run and no one really knew what to do with you. I can still remember how scared you was because you wanted to go back to your earth… hell we even doesn’t knew that there were other earth’s out there. But you showed us different. Like you showed me different that there was someone who would safe my ass no matter what. 

And you brought the light back in my darkness… you are my light who showed me that there was still some hope for love even if I lost someone before. And before I even knew how this could happen, you made your way in my heart and you let it happen that I could love again… you! And no one else. 

Ray, I know I made a lot of mistakes. In the relationship with you while I pushed you away whenever it came to my dreams and my nightmares. Because I didn’t want to talk abot it and I thought I needed to keep them for myself… my last memories of Mick. But the truth is… I should’ve told you. Everything… to let you in. Because I trusted you the most and that had never changed after I fell in love with you even everything was so complicated.

Please, baby, believe me when you read this… that I loved you and that I never wanted that all this happened. And I gave my life to safe you. Because I love you and you should be safe. And to show you how much this words mean for me, please take this ring. I may not be around anymore when this ring would be on your beautiful fingers but the imagination of this is bringing me a smile on my lips.

I love you, Ray Terrill! You are my love and my light who keeps the darkness in my heart away and which is keeping me warm at night. I wanted to have a lot more days and nights with you together. But please promise me that you will find happiness somewhere else. Because that’s what you deserve: Happiness and a boyfriend who can give you everything what you need. Even if I wanted to be that person now that I realised what I maybe lost but for what I was fighting… and died.

In love  
Leo

Leo was reading the letter one more time again. Then he was folding it and was putting it in an envelop together with the ring. He put it on the nightstand after he wrote in convolated lettern the name from Ray on it. „I love you, Ray.“ He whispered and was stroking over the envelope with his long and skinny fingers one more time again. Yes he would probably die in that fight. But at least Ray would be safe. There wasn’t be another plan right now. And when Leo would think about another plan for this rescue mission his boyfriend could be dead already.

Then he was grabbing his leather jacket together with the glasses and his cold-gun before he left the bedroom and started to make his way out of the bunker. Gladly no one was there to stop him because most of the people were sleeping. At least General Schott. Otherwise he had stopped him. But actually it doesn’t need him to stop the leader from the freedom fighters. There were a group of other fighters who came in his way.

„Where do you think you are going, boss?“ One of them was asking him and his look was serious and Leo actually doesn’t want to have this discussion with them. „I have plans for tonight, John. And you can’t stop me!“ He said and his voice was dismissive and was shown that he doesn’t want to talk with any of them. 

„Oh… we don’t want to stop you, Leo. You are on the way to rescue Ray, right.“ He said and Leo stopped in his movement but he doesn’t turn around. „You can do whatever you want. But we want to save him too. And we come with you. You can’t do it alone.“ A female voice said and was already on the way to get their weapons. And Leo was smiling. He knew that he doesn’t need to say anything because they are as stubborn as he was. „But this mission could get us all killed…“ Leo tried and turned his head to look over his shoulder tot hem.

„What’s actually new, Leo? All of the mission could get us killed.“ John said with a big smile on his lips while he was taking his wings. „And we are prepared for this. That’s why we are here!“ And Leo hasn’t something to add to this. He hasn’t thought that he would go on this rescue mission with a team but now he has one and they doesn’t let it happen that anyone would stop them. That’s why he was leading them out of the bunker and right into the next battle. And the last thought from the man who was known as Citizen Cold was to Ray: that the freedom fighters were on the way to rescue him.


	5. Rescue

Chapter 5: Rescue

The last couple days were rough for Ray. He tried to doesn’t give up the hope. To still hope that Leo or anyone else from the freedom fighters will come to rescue him. But on the other hand it wouldn’t get so fast because they need a plan for this. And General Schott wouldn’t let them go for this so easily. Especially because there were a lot of nazis who were protecting the concentration camps. And now… especially this one since the young man was inside and how it seems they were waiting for it to happen that the rebels would attack this camp. Ray doesn’t want to die in any of this concentration camps but it wasn’t so easy. He hasn’t eaten a lot since he was in that camp. Because most oft he bit food which they gave them all, he gave to kids which were in there and still had no idea why or what was happening tot hem. And he wanted to save them. The few kids which were at the safe place from the freedom fighters they could already rescue them and keep them safe. And he wanted to do this with those kids too. But he couldn’t do anything. Because of this metal ring he couldn’t even use his powers. And it was frustrating for him. Especially because he wanted to rescue all those souls which were with him in this camp.

And Ray hasn’t eaten a lot the last couple days because he was sharing his food with some kids which doesn’t get a lot to eat. He was hoping that anyone would get him out of here in time. Because dying at this place was the last thing what he wanted. And even if Ray doesn’t told the people who he really was, The Ray, he still tried to come closer to them and was trying to have some conversations. Or give the kids some other thoughts which are going away from all the fear and sadness. And sometimes he was succeeding.

But tonight something was happening no one really thought before… nazis came and brought people in the camp. And when this happened a little girl started to hide behind Ray and he was protecting her in case that something would happen because he hasn’t seen the people before. And they were wearing strange cloth. Everyone was watching them immediately from the distance. Only the young man was the one who came closer to them and he could hear the whisper and the discussion they had at the moment. 

One of them was looking like The Fuhrer himself. The Dark Arrow but he noticed and could count one and one together that this wasn’t him. Because why should the Nazis throw their own leader in one oft he concentration camps. Are they from another earth like him? But Ray couldn’t think about this question any longer because right in that moment a young man with dark skin looked over to him and was asking the question for what this pink triangle was for and what he did.

Ray must think about the question for a moment before he said: „I loved the wrong person…“ But right in that moment as he said that his heart was arching a lot and he could see the face from Leo before his eyes. His blue eyes and his usual smile. One of the reason he fell for the older man. And no… he would never regret it. Ray would always go in one of those camps again for his love, for Leonard Snart, and that he was gay. Because he was still thinking that he or the freedom fighters would get him out of this place somehow. And he would never give up the hope… because this was him.

While he was thinking he was listening to the words from the group of people and he could hear that they wasn’t from this earth. And now Ray was wondering from which earth they are from. Maybe from the same earth like he was and they came here by accident? The young man wanted to know and ask so much but it wasn’t able for him because it was better to stay away from the other people which were strangers. He never could know what they were planning and Ray doesn’t want any surprises.

But it doesn’t take very long as some nazis came closer to the camp and there was a lot disturbance in it because the people which were in it with him were scare and they were moving away from the group. The little kid, wich was hiding behind him before, took his hand and wanted to pull him with her. But Ray doesn’t move and he put a stubborn and serious look on his face before his body gets all tensed. He wasn’t sure why they were here but he wanted to show that he was ready to fight with them. 

But the nazis and especially the Sturmbannführer, which name was Quentin Lance, wasn’t interested in him. They were more interested in the new people and Ray was listening to every word from them and he was very surprised because oft he honesty from a blond young woman, who was the daughter from Lance from another earth, about her sexuality. A small smile appeared on his lips. Which died immediately as they not only wanted to take the new guys with them but also him. 

„Don’t touch me!“ Ray said immediately as two oft he nazis came to him and he wanted to grab his arm. But doesn’t matter how much he tried to shake the hands off from him, they were grabbing him even more and pulled the young freedom fighter with them to a hill which one was a few meters away from the concentration camp. It was a good possibility to just run away. But that wouldn’t matter because they would shoot him in the next moment as well. So Ray was waiting for his execution together with the new people from this other earth and his heart was racing while he tried to not show any fear

And in that moment as the nazis were pointing their flamethrowers in their direction, Ray closed his eyes. But then something happend with what no one really thought of this and he opened his eyes again as he could hear some noises and screamings. Only to see the person, Ray was wishing to see him again, all the time as he was in the concentration camp. And his heart made a jump right in that moment while he couldn’t even hide a smile on his lips. „About time!“ He said and was almost laughing while their eyes met each other… or at least Ray could only imagine where the eyes from Leo were because of his glasses. 

„I thought it was the right time to make an entrance!“ Leo said and Ray could only shake his head for a moment because of those words. It was one of the reasons why he fell in love with the older man and he loved this part of his personality. But he couldn’t think about it much longer because together they were hiding in a trench while the new guys were very confused and around them were some explosions from the other freedom fighters which came with Leo to help to get Ray out oft he concentration camp. And for a moment there was confusion between them. But the young man finally wanted to do something and he was hating this metal ring around his neck.

„I could need a bit help here.“ He said and was getting the attention back from Leo who was helping him immediately to take the ring off from him and something in the young man just wanted to kiss his boyfriend. But Ray needed to pull himself together because this wasn’t the right time. „Time to shine, buddy.“ He could hear the words from Leo which were a lot softer to him then before, what let his heart race a bit faster. Of course Ray knew what his partner wanted from him and after he took a deep breath his body started to hover up from the ground until he was a few meters in the air. And Ray could see the surprised look from the new team what let him smile a bit. Apparently they hadn’t seen something like him before.

„Bring them away from here. I take care of this…“ Ray said over to Leo before his body started to shine immediately and he was using this to concentrate some energy balls and was throwing them to the nazis on the ground, which were fighting against the other freedom fighters and something in the young man was admitting that he missed doing this before he just turn around and was flying behind the group of people which were leaded from his boyfriend. But before he did this he could see how the freedom fighters were rescuing the people out of the concentration camp which will show up with them in the base from the freedom fighters soon.


	6. How to change the mind from the boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Yes I know it took a while until I updated this FF! But it was only because I was so busy with the other one. But I haven't forgotten it!
> 
> So... here is the next chapter. And I hope you all like it!

Chapter 6: How to change the mind from a boyfriend

It doesn’t need very long until Leo and Ray arrived at the base from the Freedom fighters and everyone were more or less introducing to each other. More or less because Leo started to flirt with the new people from that other earth. Normally Ray wasn’t the jealous type, because he knew exactly what kind of flirt his boyfriend was, even if the new guys didn’t know that they both were in a relationship. But this time it was different. But he was hiding his feelings and tried to act normal. Probably it was still because of the little fight they had before he got catched. 

Then Ray could feel eyes on him. It were the one from Leo who just explained that there was someone else from another earth. And the new people looked at him while they were confused as well. „I’m from Earth-1 as well.“ He said with a serious voice before everyone started to discuss how to come back at home. And Ray grabbed a tablet which was close to him and made a few movements with his fingers. Only to show a big breach which one was in a big nazi camp. Of course the team from Earth-1 wanted to go there. But there was someone who had something to say as well: General Winn Schott. And he had other plans with that camp right now and doesn’t want to let it happen that anyone goes there. And for him the conversation was over and he was walking away. But the team from Earth-1 doesn’t want to let it be like that and Alex wanted to talk to him. 

„Oh no… that’s really a bad idea. For the general it’s over and there isn’t any chance to discuss with him.“ Ray said and he showed that he wasn’t in the mood for a discussion either. Maybe it was because oft he lack of sleep the last days or because these people remind him on his earth where he actually thought that he would never go back there. „Oh come on.“ The young man could hear the very familiar voice from Leo next to him. „If they want to try it why you don’t let them try it?“ He asked and raised an eyebrow for a moment before he was nodding over to the young woman, Alex. And she took this immediately to follow the General.

Ray closed his eyes for a moment before he took a deep breath while he was watching how everyone else was walking away and left him and Leo alone. And the young man could feel blue eyes on him. „I totally need other cloth. I hate these one…“ He mumbled immediately and without waiting for an answer he made his way over tot he bedrooms. Even if it wasn’t a lie that he really needs to change his cloth, it was a good excuse to walk away from Leo. Because something in him doesn’t really want to talk with him. There was still too much what was unspoken between them.

But Leo doesn’t want to give up so fast. He was hating it to see Ray like that and that it was so complicated between them right now. „Ray, please. Can you just talk to me?“ He asked him and followed the young man also in the bedroom while he was watching how he started to change his cloth. „What else do you want? You said I should let her talk with the General and I let her.“ He could hear the voice while Leo leaned against the one oft he bunk beds. „That’s not what I mean and you know that. Why you don’t let them safe this earth?“ 

„I said already that they can try it, Leo. I know they have family on their earth.“ Ray said while he opened his wardrobe to get out some fresh cloth and he wasn’t really looking at the older man. „And what about your family back on earth one?“ Leo asked him, what let happen that the young freedom fighter stopped in his movement for a moment. He hasn’t mention his family since years. So he knew that this was a serious matter right now. 

Ray turned around and doesn’t matter right now that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Leo knew already how he was looking under his cloth. „What about them?“ He asked and there was a sound as if he wanted to challenge the older man. „You give up the chance to see them again!“ Leo said to him and his voice sounded really serious and he was hoping that he would come through to the wall from Ray. And on the inside, the older man was hating it when Ray was building up these wall.

The young freedom fighter could only roll with his eyes. Even if he really loved this man in front of him he was hating it how he looked at him. He grabbed his shirt and was getting dressed in immediately before he said to him and had an also serious look on his face: „Leo? Why are you pushing this?“ „Pardon?“ Ray must take a few deep breath before he said to him and wasn’t really looking at the other man: „We have fought and bleed and sacrificed so much for this war and then these strangers show up and you want to run away for them?“ Ray was stroking with his hand over his face while he was taking a few deep breath. He wanted to say so much more what he had in his mind. But it wasn’t possible for him becaue Leo interrupted him immediately while he was walking closer to him: „Tease me all you want for being sentimental! These heroes would risk everything fort he people they love! Like I would!“ And Leo was looking deep in the eyes from Ray what let his heart beat even faster again. He couldn’t stay cool when he was so close to him with this look while he also could drown in the blue eyes. 

„For you!“ Were the last words from Leo and there were so many emotions in them which showed how much he was loving the younger man and how many feelings he had right now. And before Ray could say something about it, he noticed how Leo cupped his cheeks and how he came closer. It was already driving him crazy whenever he was doing this. But the kiss which followed, let his inside world turn upside down like always. Of course he was kissing him back immediately. And even if the kiss doesn’t hold for long, it let his feelings for Leo come back even if they never left. This man was the only one who he really needed… especially in this time. „You know I can’t say no when you look at me like that.“ Ray whispered softly and he was smiling, while he was enjoying how Leo was stroking his cheek with his finger.

„That is why I look at you like that.“ Leo whispered without to stop looking into the amazing blue eyes from his boyfriend and he was smiling. His only thought right now was that he has finally his boyfriend back even if there was still a lot to do right now. But there was still a bit time before they had to go or before they needed to change the mind from the General if Alex couldn’t make it. And he wanted to spend the time with the younger man. „And… I think… we need to talk about some things, Ray.“ He whispered before he looked down for a moment.

Ray was scared that this topic would come some times. But he has never thought that this would come right now. „Leo… I know. I love you. Please… just doesn’t let talk about it.“ He whispered and leaned his forehead against the one from the older man. Only to close his eyes to enjoy this moment a bit longer, while he could feel how his heartbeat was on the max right now. The young man could feel how Leo put his hands on the hips from the younger man to hold him in this position. „I need to say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said all this. You are the person I love and you turn my world upside down without that you even want it. And… hell I need you in my life.“ The voice from the older man was only a whisper while he made sure that nothing of this was a lie. But Ray already knew this.

He moved a bit away to look into the blue eyes from his boyfriend. And he has a smile on his lips. „I know all that. You are only so important for me, Leo. I know that you would always come for me…“ But then he stopped because he realized that he said something what actually wasn’t true. And he wanted to tell that to Leo because he doesn’t want that he got to know it from the strangers. „Maybe… I said something… that I was in that concentration camp because I loved the wrong person. But… the truth is… I totally love the right person. And even if you have these nightmares… these feelings… I will be always here for you.“ And that wasn’t only a promise. That was much more. It showed how patient he was and how happy to have Leo in his life and in his heart. And that smile the older man gave him showed him that he felt the same and that he was happy because of the words. 

Then Ray ran with his fingers over the chest from the older man before he whispered in a seductive manner: „Do you think we have a bit time for us. Because I really want to show you how much I missed you.“ Actually they hadn’t any idea for how long they could hide here until they were missed but Ray really needed some time with Leo alone after all that. „Not much I guess. But I want to spend any minute alone with you.“ The older man whispered what let happen that Ray pushed him down on one of the beds before he sat down on his lap after he pushed the pants, which was still the one from concentration camp, down and he doesn’t care that he was almost naked now. Then he pulled the older man in a deep and passionate kiss and pushed the leather jacket down from his shoulders before he wrapped his arms around the neck from him. And he could feel the soft hands from Leo on his buttcheeks immediately. And how he grabbed them he could feel that he wanted the same thing like him. 

„Hm… how much I missed this.“ Leo whisperd against the lips from Ray while his hands were touching the naked buttcheeks from him and he loved the feeling they gave them right now. And how the younger man was touching him doesn’t make the situation easier. He wanted him so bad right now. But they really had some time and they were always taking the freetime for them. So it will be the case again. Especially because he already could feel how something in his pants happened. And only because of the teasing movements from the younger man. „Such a tease.“ He whispered again before he stopped the kiss and started to kiss the throat and neck from the younger man. And he was searching for his favorite spot.

And in that moment Leo found it Ray closed his eyes and moaned for a moment. „Why? I thought you like it.“ He said and was smiling while he was still teasing and moving his hips against the crotch from Leo. And he could already feel how something in the pants was growing what let him smile even more. „I want you, Leo… really want you.“ He said softly while his hands disappear under the shirt from the older man and he was touching his stomach and chest. Then he grabbed the shirt from him and was pulling it over his head. Only to throw it down on the ground. And Leo was doing the same with his shirt that he was completely naked now. But Ray doesn’t care. He was always enjoying the looks from the older man how he was admiring his body. Then, before the young freedom fighter could do something else, he could feel how Leo wrapped his fingers around his manhood and he started to stroke it. Ray must bite his lower lips to not make any sounds right now. But because of this touch his manhood started to grow immediately. He was totally crazy for the older man.

„You are still wearing way too much.“ Ray whispered in the ear from his boyfriend while his hands were stroking over the chest from him. „Then why you don’t do anything against it?“ Leo asked and he was totally teasing right now. But the younger man jumped on that and was kissing the older man for a moment before he got up and goes on his knees before he opened the pants from him. Only to pull the pants and the boxershorts down while he had some help from the owner. And he could see that the manhood between the legs from Leo were already big. „Hm… someone is excited.“ He said before he gave Leo a wink. But then he comes up again, only to sat down back on the lap from him again. And now he could feel the manhood against his skin and it makes him even more exicted. 

„God… you are so sexy and beautiful…“ Leo whispered before he placed some soft kisses on the shoulders from Ray and he kissed down on his chest. He closed his eyes while he was enjoying the lips on his skin. And he placed his hands on the shoulders from the older man. „The same I could say about you, Leo.“ Ray whispered before ea soft moan came out of his mouth as he could feel how Leo was licking over the nipple for a moment. And he could feel how soft hands with beautiful and long fingers stroke over the skin from his back and thigh before they wrapped around the slowly growing manhood. Ray was enjoying it how Leo started to move his hand there while he needed to bite his lower lip to push the sounds away which wanted to come out of his mouth.

It needed only a couple more seconds until Ray sat up a bit, put his hands on the manhood from Leo and then he was leading it to his entrance. He was looking into the blue eyes from the older man who wanted to ask him if he was sure. But Ray was. They couldn’t waste the time with preparation and anything else right now. That’s why he made the manhood from Leo and also his entrance wet with his own split before he goes down on the hard one and he pressed it inside of him.

And Ray closed his eyes because he could feel the pain. And also some whiney sounds came out of his mouth. But he doesn’t stop while he could feel how Leo started to place some soft kisses on his neck to distract him, what let him smile. Again a reason why he was loving this older man so much. „I love you.“ Ray whispered softly after the whole length was inside of him. Then he pulled the older man in a deep and passionate kiss while he wrapped his arms around the neck from him. And Leo put his hands on the hips from the younger man.

As Ray got used to it on the feeling from the hard manhood from the older man he started to move. But not fast. He started slowly and Leo let him do it with his own speed while both were enjoying this moment a lot. „You are so big…“ Ray whispered while his breathing went already heavy and he needed to stop the kiss. Also because his boyfriend started to moan as well.

„And you are so tight…“ The older man whispered in the ear from him before he started to moan as well. He doesn’t move at the beginning and let it happen that Ray was doing everything with his own speed. The last thing what he wanted was hurting him. Even if he could never do that. In the meantime he was putting his hands on the buttcheeks from him and was grabbing them hard a few times. And he was hiding his face in the crook of his neck to muffle the sounds which came out of his mouth.

In that moment when Leo noticed how Ray was going faster in his movements and started to move up and down, he started to move his hips against the younger man to go deeper inside of him. And this was driving him crazy because he was whining out a lot more and louder while his fingers were grabbing themself in the skin from the neck and back from Leo. But it was exactly what he needed and wanted right now and he was showing this to his boyfriend. Then Leo put one hand around the manhood, which was moving with the movements from Ray, and he started to stroke the length. At first slowly and then he was going faster.

And this was helping the younger man that he couldn’t hold himself together for much longer anymore. Especially as he could feel how the manhood inside of him was hitting his sensitive spot over and over again. Sweat ran down his back and forehead and the feeling from a closer coming orgasm was growing in his stomach. Until he couldn’t stop it anymore. And Ray was hiding his face in the crook oft he neck from Leo as well while he reached his high to not moan to loud. That only him could hear how Ray was moaning his name over and over again. And it needed only a couple more seconds until Leo reached his high as well and he was splashing his sperm inside of Ray, what he noticed of course and he was loving the feeling of this warm liquid inside of him. His lips curled in a smile while he was breathing heavy and fast, what Leo was doing as well until he fell down on the bed while he was pulling Ray with him.

They lay down there for a moment while they both were trying to regain their normal breathing and both men had a smile on their lips. Actually Ray doesn’t want that this moment end. But the reality came back in his mind really fast and he knew what was going on. „We… we should go to The General and… talk about everything with him.“ He whispered while he tried to move a bit. „What do you mean? About us? He knows that already.“ Leo said and was teasing right now what let happen that he could feel a slap on his chest after he said that. 

Ray sat up, but was still on the lap from Leo, and he put his hands on the chest from him before he looked down at him very serious. But he was smiling as he said: „You know what I mean. We have a mission. As much as I don’t want to stop this here right now.“ And a pout showed up on his face while he was watching how Leo sat up a bit before he felt soft lips on his own. „We have a lot of time for us when all this is over. When the war is over. I can’t promise you when this will be but… you know I want a life with you.“ 

Leo whispered the words only but Ray was smiling because oft hem. He loved this imagination and he wanted the same with him. „We can make it.“ He promised this to his boyfriend before he gave him another kiss. And then he got up and in that moment as he was grabbing his cloth he could feel how pain went through his lower body. But doesn’t matter how much it was hurting, what happened between him and Leo was totally worth it.

And after both men were dressed again, Ray in his battle outfit, they both made their way to talk with General Schott about everything. And they were already prepared for a lot of discussions because they knew him very well.


	7. I will come home to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I know it took a bit longer as expected. But here is finally the next chapter. And I hope you all like it!

Chapter 7: I will come home to you

Leo and Ray were leading the strangers from Earth-1 the the nazi camp which should lead them to a big breach that they should bring them to the earth from their new friends and on that one the younger man grew up. And it was weird for him to go back there after all those years he left it. But it was for a serious missions: for the rescue from Kara and for fighting against the nazis which were on this earth. At first it sounded like something what they both were doing the whole time at home. But other things came in between. Like there was the doppelgänger from the dead former fiance from Leo, Mick. And maybe that worried Ray a bit even if he was trusting Leo. More then anything. But there was also a person the young freedom fighter was admiring and more or less looking up to him. Curtis Holt. But he died too early on Earth-X. That’s why the situation was a bit awkward for a moment even if the other man didn’t know the story about his doppelgänger. Ray thought that it was better not to tell it. And they didn’t had the time at the moment. But he was enjoying the moment to talk to him. Even if this was only a moment.

Because after that and after a quiet moment to make a plan how to defeat the nazis and also a moment in which one Leo and Ray could be close to each other they had to fight again. And also in that quiet moment Ray had the time to regain his powers while using the sun and he closed his eyes while he took a few deep breaths. Actually he thought that that he would never come back to this earth… the earth where he was born and grew up. But how it seems he was wrong.

„It’s so peace and quiet here…“ Ray could hear a very familiar voice behind him and he opened his eyes again to look at Leo who was standing next to him. The young man knew that he doesn’t know something like that and he took the hand from his boyfriend. „I know. I had loved to show you this earth on another circumstances but… yeah. The nazis lost the war on this earth and everything started to be normal like it is right now. Even in some countries are a few wars as well. My brother was fighting in a war….“ And Ray stopped talking because he actually doesn’t want to think on that day as his parents and he got the news that he died.

Leo knew from the story about the brother from his boyfriend and he was squeezing the warm hand from him to show that he was here. „You won’t die… not today. And we will stop Oliver Queen and his nazis before they can rule over this earth! I promise you that!“ He said and their eyes met each other for a moment. Then they were kissing each other and both were putting his love for the other in this kiss.

„Get a room.“ Said a very rough and angry person behind them and they were stopping the kiss only to see from who this came from. It was Mick who doesn’t look very happy and he only grumbled while he was passing them to make his way already to this place where the fight should be. „Jealous?“ Ray asked and raised an eyebrow before he was looking at his boyfriend. But he was only shaking his head. „No… I don’t think so.“ Leo mumbled and there was somehow the feeling that the other man was hiding something. And even if he doesn’t know that man, even if he was looking like his old partner from his earth, Mickey, there was that urge of helping him. But maybe that was more the inner psychatrist in him. And for now they should focus on the fight which one will start soon. „Shall we?“ Leo asked Ray and after he gave him a nod and the young man was grabbing his helmed, they followed the rest oft he team to the place where the battle should start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fight was long. But until some injuries no one gets hurt badly from the side who was fighting against the nazis. The only lost they still need to fight was the lost about Martin Stein who died before the big fight has started and the family from him made a big funeral on which one Ray was part of it. But he doesn’t stayed too close because he doesn’t knew him very well. Actually Leo either but for him it was different. Because there were also his psychatrist sense and he stayed close to the people from the waverider because they were close to him. For a moment Ray worried a bit because he was close to this rough pyromaniac who look like the dead Mick Rory from their earth. But Ray always tried to push that feeling away. He knew Leo and he was trusting him and their love. It was real. But there was a feeling from Ray which was still scared to lose Leo. Then Ray shook with his head. He doesn’t want to think about it. Leo was the most purest and honest soul he could met and Ray was trusting him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not long after the funeral it was time for Leo and Ray to say goodbye to their new friends and to this earth. Because Ray made it clear. Earth-1 was his place where he was born. But Earth-X was the new place on which one he has his friends and which one was a new home. Not with the best way to live right now but he wanted to help to make it more safer. Plus… on Earth-X was also the person he loved more then anything and he wouldn’t want it to leave this behind. And not only Ray knew it, Leo knew it as well, they both need each other. Especially because Ray was the only one who could Leo calm down when there was a new panic attack which was overwhelming him.

„I think this is a goodbye for now.“ Barry said and reached out his hand because he wanted to shake the hand from the older man. But Leo had other plans. „Barry… I think I need a hug.“ Was Leos answer and before the young speedster could say something, he pulled him already in a hug and Barry was answering this while he wrapped his arms around him. Even if he was confused for a moment. Ray knew that Leo was a hugger but something was telling him that the Leonard Snart from this earth wasn’t that way. But he doesn’t want his boyfriend anything else. 

„Well… time to go home.“ Ray said and took a deep breath while Cisco opened a breach to their earth. „How does this work again?“ He was asking the younger man and showed that he was curious and the latino man was wrapping his arms around his shoulder before he said to him in a very serious manner: „It’s actually very complicated procedure. You go to it at first and then you go right through it.“ It was sarcasm and a bit stuff to losen everything the last time. And Ray was enjoying it. That’s why a smile appeared on his lips before he said: „Cool.“ Somehow this remind him on the breach which brought him to Earth-X a couple years before. But he doesn’t said that.

But in that moment as Ray wanted to go to the open breach he could feal a hand on his wrist and he turned his head in the direction to the person who was stopping him. „Leo?“ He asked and was a bit confused. „I think… I’m going to stick around here for a bit longer.“ Leo said softly and showed that he thought about it since a while already. Especially because he saw the reactions from Team Legends at the funeral. No one really wanted to allow their feelings and they all tried to stay strong. Except for Jax. And he knew from all the experience in the past on his earth that this doesn’t end very well. He wanted to help the whole team to get over their grief.

Leo could see that the look in Rays eyes gets sad and the young man doesn’t need to say something to know that he was worried. „Hey. I want stay here forever.“ The older man said before he was placing his hand on the chest from Ray where his heart was. „And I will come home to you. I promise.“ The voice from Leo was soft what let a smile appear on the lips from Ray which should show him that he was believing his boyfriend. „Okay.“ Was the soft answer from the young freedom fighter before he could feel how Leo started to cup the cheeks from him and was pulling him into a kiss, which one the younger man was answering immediately. It was their last kiss from now. 

„I love you.“ Leo whispered while Ray was looking a bit sad to him. „I love you too.“ He said to him and actually there was this wish that he would come back to him. But this was a goodbye for now and even if Leo will stay in his heart forever it was hurting a bit anyway what he wasn’t telling him. Ray knew that the older man could see it anyway.

And in that moment as he wanted to turn around and to leave this earth there was something else what Leo has to tell Ray. „You are in charge for the time I’m not around.“ He said with a small smile to him which was going a bit bigger as he could see the surprised look on the face from Ray. „But… Leo… I can’t… I mean… You know how the General is.“ His voice was only a whisper because this little discussion should stay between them both, even if Team Flash could hear them anyway. 

„Yes I know that.“ Leo started with a smile before he was running with his hand over the arm from the younger man. „But I also know you. And even if the General is stubborn sometimes you have good arguments as well. The last discussion about this mission you did almost on your own.“ And Leo knew that his boyfriend only needs to believe in himself a bit more. He was believing in him and that what he was showing right now. „Well… okay. But I can’t promise anything. Just…“ Ray started and came a bit closer to Leo again before he add: „Please take care of you and come back to me.“ Leo doesn’t answer him but there was something in the eyes from him what gave it to him and what let him smile. 

Then Ray turned around and was waiting until Cisco opened a breach. And after a last deep breath he was walking through it without loooking back to Leo again. He was trusting him and they will see each other again. Doesn’t matter for how long it will take. And he will wait for him while he will fight some nazis to come their goal closer.

Leo was watching how Ray disappeared behind the breach and his look was going more serious at the moment. It was strange if the person who doesn’t belong on Earth-1 was staying while the person who actually doesn’t belong to Earth-X was going back there. And it was also strange that they were apart from each other. But Leo knew that their love will pull them back together. „What are you planning to do, Leo?“ Barry asked and showed that he was also worried right now. He hasn’t thought that he would stay. „I go on a little adventure and go back on the Waverider.“ Leo said with a smile before he turned around and made his way tot he place where the timeship was still waiting.


	8. Adventures On The Waverider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I know I haven't written on that story since a while. And I'm truly sorry for it. Maybe it was because I allowed it to let Leo leave Ray. But I promise he will be back soon on Earth-x!   
> But for now... I hope you like that chapter!

Chapter 8: Adventures on the Waverider Part 1

Team Flash gave the Legends the informations that someone else was on the way because they wanted to join them. And actually they didn’t told them who it was, what made everyone even more curious. But as they noticed who it was, there was this moment in which one not everyone from the team was happy about it. Especially not Mick. Because he had still the problem to deal with that his own partner was dead. And Leo knew that. That’s why he wasn’t so mad as he notice that the pyromaniac just left in his room. But he wanted to help him with his grief. Like he wanted to help the rest of the team because of the grief from the professor. 

„We heard that someone wants to join us. But we hadn’t thought it’s you, Leo. What’s with your war?“ Sara asked and showed that she was curious but she wouldn’t say that he couldn’t join them. Even if it was still fresh what happened with Leonard Snart on their earth and what kind of feelings she had for him. 

„He will be still there when I will come back.“ Leo said with a smile on his lips. „Besides… Ray is there to take care of it. And I’m more needed here right now.“ He add and was looking around. Even if the team doesn’t want to show it, they were all still grieving because of the dead from the professor. And that’s why he was here. To help them. But probably not only because oft he professor. He had also seen that Mick needed some help and also there was in the eyes from the young assassin which told Leo that there was something in her about what she needs to talk.

„Well… I can tell you for sure that we are all fine. But if you resist to stay here… then welcome in the team.“ Sara said with a smile before she was leading the way to show the new team member his room without knowing what will happen the next days and weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And it was already shown in the next morning as Leo made himself comfortable in the library and was telling Gideon that he should send the crewmembers to him. And they were coming one after another without even knowing what the older man wanted from them. But they realized very quickly that he wanted to talk about feelings and how to express them. How to work on the grief. He was also working with a puppet… one who was looking like Martin Stein. And usually it was working when he was working with the people or the kids on his earth. But now… he hadn’t thought that some people were hating puppets… especially Mick who showed it while he was hitting the puppet very hard. And for Leo it was a lot of work here what was already crazy.

But the man from Earth-x couldn’t even start to help Mick because Gideon was calling the team together for Sara, the only person with who Leo wasn’t talking with since he was here. It was like as if the young assassin would avoid him. But he would find some time to talk with her and was now joining the team for the mission she wanted to have them in. Leo was listening but he had more eyes on the pyromaniac in an armchair in a corner oft he room who was drinking beer… again.

„You are drinking since before breakfast…“ Leo started and showed that he was worried. But the only reaction he got from the pyromaniac was a serious glare before he answered: „It’s non of your business…“ And that was everything for Mick before he left the room because he wasn’t actually needed in that mission. And Leo knew that the doppelganger from his dead former best friend and lover was on the way to drink some more. He actually couldn’t believe it that no one really cares what Mick was doing and that no one really saw behind his behavior. Maybe he needed to do something against it. If Mick doesn’t want to listen to him then he must pull some other triggers.

But before he wanted to take care of that he stopped Sara while he was saying and his voice was serious: „I don’t think that anyone here is ready for a mission.“ And Leo knew that for sure because he saw already a lot. But on the lips from Sara appeared a smile before she said: „I think you don’t know us, Leo. We work on things while we are on missions.“ And she gave him a wink before she was passing him. Somehow the older man had a weird feeling but he must admit that Sara was right… he doesn’t know anyone here even if he wanted to be part of this team. And for now… he wanted to be there to watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While the team was out on the mission, Leo took care of Gideon and changed the program from the AI. Especially when it came for any alcohol on that ship and he made it free from it.

And Leo had the exact reaction from Mick what he wanted and he was watching him for a moment from the doorframe to the kitchen while the older man started to drink the beer which he took out of the fridge. And right after that moment he took a sip from it he was splashing it out again. „Gideon… I think something is broken…“ Mick said and made a disgusted face.

„Oh it wasn’t Gideon, Mick. I changed something in the system from her.“ Leo started and came closer to him with his arms crossed against his chest. „What do you mean?“ Mick asked and was somewhere else with his mind. He was probably also ignoring Leo. „On the whole ship you can’t find any alcohol.“ He explained and wanted to prove something… that Mick was a person who was an alcoholic and he needed to face it. But the pyromaniac was still denying it and they both started to have a bet that Mick can go without alcohol for like seven days. 

But there was actually a thought which one Leo hasn’t add in his plan… because at the end too much was going wrong. Especially when they all were in the time from the vikings. And he was almost watching how the doppelgänger from his former fiance was also burning in a fire. And only because vikings were catching him how he wanted to steal the alcohol they gave this blue plush thing which called Beebo. Gladly Leo could stop it while he was freezing the fire. And even if he doesn’t show it, it hurts him because the memory was still fresh in his mind even if it happened years ago.

At the end of the day it was possible for the legends to fix the anachronism and also defeated Damian Darhk. Even if Leo and Mick had this big fight and the younger man from the other earth was close to leave this team. But after they were fighting together and Leo brought the alcohol back on the Waverider because he noticed that this wasn’t the answer they were trying to come closer together.

But this was only for the next couple days. Because then something happened what was testing the new growing friendship between Leo and Mick. Especially because they were closer then before and because Mick started to see Leo not as the doppelganger from his dead partner but as an own person. And both men had two beers together before Leo took his chance to do something what he wanted to do since the whole time he was on the Waverider. He was grabbing the shirt from the pyromaniac and kissed him. But in that second in that one his lips were meeting each other the younger man knew that this was a mistake. That this kiss… it was different. He even doesn’t felt anything.

Everything was different when he was kissing Ray. There were so many feelings which went through his body and the ticklish feeling in his stomach when he could feel the touch from the younger man. It felt great and as if they were somewhere else… on a better place… only them both.

This kiss with Mick… there wasn’t any feelings… even if it would be his Mickey… there wasn’t anything anymore because his heart only belonged to one person.

Ray…

Leo realized it way too late and he left his lips a few seconds too long on the one from Micks that he felt how the pyromaniac hit him hard with a fist that he fell down against the wall. „What the hell you are thinking, Snart? I swear… if you do this again… I burn you alive!“ Mick said and there was so much hate in his voice that the younger man even couldn’t say anything about it. He was just looking away and trying to whiped away the blood from his nose. But he noticed how Mick was leaving the room.

Now the man from the other earth was pissed… but more because of himself. He was happy with Ray. Why was he doing this in the first place? And Leo kicked the bag which belonged to him and which one was in the corner of the room. 

Out of the bag came a letter which one the man with the silver hair was picking up and after he read the first words from it, he knew that this was the letter he wrote for his lover and boyfriend. Before he was actually going to rescue him out oft he concentration camp where he thought that he was going to die in this mission. Leo knew that he would probably rather die for Ray then to let him die. And he also knew that he made a lot of mistakes while they both were in the relationship. Way too often he was pushing Ray away from him, but he was always refusing to go and he was always there to calm him down when the things was going to get hot.

„I’m so goddamn stupid!“ Leo whispered more to himself and didn’t realize that someone heard the words from him wile they was walking by. And this person also noticed the still bleeding nose from the other man. „In what fist did you ran?“ The person asked and it was Sara who was crossing her arms before her chest.

It was the first time they both were really talking when they didn’t have a mission. And before Leo always had the feeling that she was avoiding him in any case. „Long story…“ Was only the answer from the older man and he was hiding the letter again. 

„I love long stories.“ Sara said with a smile and was showing that she was caring for Leo even if the older man could still see something in her eyes what was showing something like grief. But probably not because of the professor. And both Legends were agreeing to go somewhere alse on the ship to have a drink while they were talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They both were going in the office from the captain and Sara gave him a glass with scotch before she fell down in an armchair in front of him. „So… are you going to explain what happened between you and Mick? I thought it was becomming better with you too…“ She started and raised an eyebrow. 

Leo took a sip from his drink before he took a deep breath. His face was hurting and he knew that this will stay like that for a couple days. But he deserves it… pain for a mistake he made. „I kissed him…“ He started without looking at the young assassin. Even if he could feel her serious look him and she mentioned Ray. „Hell yes I know. Ray is waiting but it was actually… nothing. There weren’t even any feelings I felt. That feeling what I have with Ray is… different.“ Leo was honest right now. And only while he was thinking about the man who was waiting on Earth-x for his return… he felt happiness… more then different and he knew more and more how special he was. 

„He must be special. Ray I mean.“ Sara said with a smile which Leo returned. What was showing that this was the case. „On a world where being gay is a crime… I can be myself in his arms.“ He explained before he took a sip from his drink. But Leo must admit that he never cared about the rules from the nazis. He wanted another world… a better world.

But right now… he doesn’t want to think about that. „But… we should stop talking about me. I want to know why you was avoiding me most of the times.“ He was starting and raised an eyebrow. But he was also careful because he doesn’t want that she was pulling back. What gladly doesn’t happen. Sara wasn’t talking about it right now but at the end she was starting it. About her and Leonard and what she felt for him. That she loved him but had never the opportunity to tell that to him. And at the end Sara was apologizing for what she did.

Leo on the other hand noticed that there wasn’t only that what was in her mind and just a few more moments later Sara was talking about some of the stuff what happened to her and how many people died. Also her sister she was still missing. And Leo was listening the whole time and he found the right words which were helping. „Listen… even if you are broken there is always someone who will catch and fix you. This woman from the time bureau seems as if she is interested.“ He add before he gave her a wink.

Sara was blushing for a moment but tried to hide it, not knowing that Leo saw it. „She isn’t interested and I don’t think that I can pull someone down with me again.“ „You will never know, Sara. You only need to give it a chance. I can see two hot woman which are interested in each other.“ Leo said with a smile and noticed how the blonde woman was raising an eyebrow and there was a question in her eyes. „Gay… not blind.“ The man from the other earth added. Of course he could see a good looking and sexy woman even if he was more after men. 

Before Sara could answer to his words both could hear how someone was coming closer. It was Ray and someone else followed him. „Uhm… Sara… I’m sorry for disturbing you both. But… you have a visitor.“ He said and was pointing to a man in a beige trenchecoat. „John?“ Sara asked and showed that they both knew each other. And the young woman was surprised.

„I need your help, love.“ Was the only answer from the british man.


End file.
